The Ugly Truth
by LoveHowItHurts21
Summary: My first FanFic. Eve hasn't been feeling well for a while. Michael is concerned but only Eve knows what is really going on. After everything has been revealed, Shane and Eve are sent away, but what happens when the return? How will Michael and Claire react after they know what went on?
1. Good Morning

**This is my first time writing so I'm sorry if I am bad, but I hope you enjoy! Gabbie xx**

Eve:-

Waking up to a blazing pain in my stomach is always delightful. Then, I suddenly started to really feel sick. As I was waking up I realised that I was in Michael's bed with his strong arms wrapped around my waist and the gentle breeze on the back on my neck from his breathing. As I was slowly trying to move his arms away from my waist, trying not to disturb his sleep, I felt his breathing change and tension come into his arms.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Michael asked, as his head tried to make out what was happening.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, that all." I explained back in a very quiet voice.

"Okay then." Michael said as he slowly slipped back to sleep.

As I walked out Michael's bedroom door, I took a moment to look at the silent hallway. Since Shane had moved into Claire's bedroom, me and Michael have had half of the second floor to ourselves. On my way to the bathroom, I looked at the time on the big wall clock that was hung in between mine and Michael's room and the bathroom. It read "6:30am". Way too early. I was considering ignoring my sickness and running back to the safety and comfort of Michael's arms, but I really started to feel ill.

I ran to the bathroom praying that I would get there in time because (hey!) who would want to clear up puke at 6:30 in the morning, wearing a vest top and bed shorts? I fell on my knees right in front of the toilet just in time. I know I have been doing this a lot lately and I think I know what is going on, I may just be pregnant. I don't know for sure yet but I know that today when Michael is at work, Claire is out with Myrnin and Shane is out doing whatever Shane does I will run to the Chemist and get a pregnancy test. What if it says that it is positive? What if –

"Eve, are you okay?" Michael asked from the other side of the bathroom door, interrupting my mental babble.

"Yeah, I think I ate something bad last night, I will be out in a minuet." I replied just before mouthful of joy came up. I knew Michael hadn't left, I almost wish he did, I didn't want him suspecting anything, but with him being a vampire and all, he could probably hear me in the mornings, but whenever he asks me about it I say something like "I think I ate something bad" or "I don't know, I think I coming down with a fever" but I'm not sure he is fully convinced.

One I have finished throwing my guts up I step out the bathroom door to find Michael sitting with this back against the wall looking at me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Michael says as he looks me up and down with a worried face.

I can't believe I have done this to him. He is so kind and caring and I had taken that for granted. I was so stupid and selfish, but I thought I didn't love Michael anymore, and I thought he didn't love me. After that argument we had he stormed out the house, I thought he we to a bar, or a club or something but I know for a fact he sat on a bench in the park for hours. During the time he was at the park, I was crying, and only Shane was there to comfort me, I told him everything and he just sat there with me in his arms slowly rocking me back and forth while listening to me. During that time, I saw something change in Shane. I saw a side of him that I had never seen before, the compassionate side. I now knew why Claire had liked him so much, he was caring, kind, trustworthy and overall he was hot! I thought he liked me back, so after I finished telling him about everything he looked into my eyes and said how he had liked me ever since he first saw me and how he always wanted me, and I felt loved. I started to kiss him and he hesitated for a second then kissed me back. One thing led to another and this is how I got where I was today.

"Eve?" Michael said, oblivious to what I was thinking.

"Yeah?" I replied absentmindedly, not wanting to make it to obvious to what I was thinking about.

"You have been staring into space for about five minutes, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What would make you think that I am not?" I was really panicking now, what would happen if he found out? What would he say to Shane? What would he say to Claire?

"Well you have been puking every morning for about 2 weeks, and you are fine for the rest of the day, and whenever I ask you if you are okay, you always pretend you are fine, when I know you are not." Michael said not changing his tone of voice or his facial expression at all during his whole little speech.

"I'm just ill that's all, I will book an appointment to go to the doctors today, and get checked out. I will be fine Michael, please don't worry." I explained, I thought I was going to cry, this was too hard.

"Okay baby, let's go back to bed." Michael replied taking in what I had just said.

"I'm going to go downstairs, but you go back to be and I will bring up coffee for us." I answered and started to walk down the staircase. It was summer so it was already light outside; I put the kettle on and picked up my phone. I text Shane saying _'__**I need to talk to you, its urgent**_.' 5 minutes later Shane came downstairs all bed creased and worried. He kissed me on the cheek and picked up his coffee cup which I had already filled for him.

"What up beautiful?" Shane said in a worried tone.

"Well…

**Haha, I'm going to leave it there. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or bad grammar. It's my first fanfic so please be nice! I will try to update this every day, but I'm so sorry if I forget. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Lots of love Gabbie xx**


	2. Please Don't Be Mad

**Hey! I'm back, did you miss me? Well this is chapter 2, enjoy! :) Gabbie xx **

**(I own nothing but the plot.)**

Shane:-

"Well, you know about a month ago, when me and Michael had that big argument, and you know –"

"Yeah I know what happened Eve." I snapped at Eve, clearly not wanting to to talk about what happened. Eve is beautiful, don't get me wrong Claire is too, but there is something about Eve that makes her have that certain kind of quality. A little while ago Michael and Eve had a big argument, and Michael stormed out and Eve started crying, I sat with her in my arms slowly rocking her back and forth while she told me about how she felt. To be honest, I wasn't listening completely; I was thinking about how gorgeous she was. So when she was finished pouring her heart out to me, I took the opportunity to tell her how I felt. One thing led to another and I'm guessing that is how we got here.

"Well, urm I- I- I- I'm h-having your –"Then Eve just broke down again and started crying, I took her in my arms and sat her on my lap. She buried her head deep into my chest and I started to rock her back and forth. I could feel my t-shirt starting to get wet because of the tears but I didn't care.

"You can tell me anything Eve, you know that." i calmly whisper in her ear.

"I-I'm h- h- having y- your b- b- baby." Eve confessed through her sobs. "Please don't be mad!" She whispered to me, and started crying again. I wasn't certain why she was telling me at first then it clicked into place, vampires can't have kids. All different kinds of emotions went through me right then; shock, fear, regret but most of all happiness. I was going to be a father, the father to the baby of the girl I love. A small tear slipped out of my eye right then.

"How could I ever be mad at you Eve? We are going to have a baby together and we are going to raise it and be one big happy family, how does that sound?" I whisper in Eve's ear, she nods her head violently and I smile to myself. Me and Eve sat there for about 10 minutes, just holding each other and thinking about out our new unborn child. I already love the baby with all my heart and as I replayed everything that Eve said to me, and one thing suddenly stopped my train of thought.

"Eve, are you sure about all this?" I questioned, trying not to sound harsh.

"Yeah, I took a pregnancy test yesterday while you, Michael and Claire are out." Michael, I hadn't even thought about him. Man, he is going to kill me! Not only have I made his girlfriend pregnant, I had even agreed with him a couple of weeks ago that he should propose! I am so dead, but I think I will just have to accept my fate. I don't know when or how me and Eve are going to tell him but what I do know is that he will be heart broken and very, very angry.

What about Claire? How and I going to tell her that I don't love her anymore and that I'm actually having a baby with Eve? Now she is going to kill me as well. What will she do to Eve? Eve is her best friend and she took away her boyfriend behind her back and she got pregnant with him? What will she say when she –

"We really will have to tell Claire and Michael soon." Eve said, making me stop my metal questioning.

"Yeah, I don't know when would be best though, how are we going to tell them?" I asked, clearly worried about what was going to happen.

"Well, I will take care of telling Michael, I really don't think you should be in the house when I tell him, he is going to freak out. As for Claire, I'm not sure I think she might understand what went on and just forgive us for it." Eve replied.

"Hang on a second, forgive us for it? Eve you know there is no chance in hell that she will understand and forgive us for it, and you know it. Eve I have a really serious question for you and I want a serious answer. Do you want to have this baby and be with me, or do you want to be with Michael?"

Eve:-

"Do you want to have this baby and be with me, or do you want to be with Michael?" Shane asked.

It was a good question. Did I want to be with him or Michael? I mean I love Michael with all my heart and he loves me too but after that argument, even though we made up, it was never the same. I started seeing Shane differently and every night I imagined what it would be like to wake up and have Shane next to me. So, what was the answer? Do I go with my head that is screaming Michael, or do I go with my heart that says I should be with Shane.

"I want to be with you Shane. But I don't know what to do about Michael. I obviously still love him but these past few weeks have been a different kind of love. I don't see him anymore as the Vampire Hottie, is see him more as a friend. But with you, I see that even though you have been hurt and unloved a lot in your life, you are still capably of loving somebody else." I told him, and straight away felt better. I always knew that I could tell Shane anything.

"But I still don't know how we are going to explain to Michael and Claire how this happened? We can't just come up to them in the living room and just blurt out that I'm pregnant with your child and that it happened when neither of you two were home, they won't believe us. We have to think of a way to tell them, Shane. But I don't want them to find out on their own, we have to all be grown up about this. I just need to think of a way to tell them that won't hurt them." I added.

Suddenly a voice said:- "I think you just did."

**I'm going to leave it there! Well what do you think is going to happen? Who said it? Its probably very obvious but please message me your answers! I haven't been getting hardly any reviews, please just tell me whether you liked it or not it will take less than a minute! I just want to say a big Thank you to GlassHouseGang for your lovely comments and for being my first reviewer! Also to my mystery guest reviewer as well! If you message me your name I will put it in here, thanks anyway!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	3. It's a Simple Question

**Mwahahaha, I'm back. This is chapter 3, enjoy! Gabbie xx**

Michael :-

After I went back to bed I laid there for 5 minutes just think about how Eve has been acting lately, and how I cant wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that I decide to propose to Eve. I have the ring and everything ready. Its all been planned that I will take her to this fancy restaurant, and that we will order two lobsters and I have already asked the restaurant and they said they will put the ring on the left claw of Eve's Lobster, and the right claw will hold the claw of my Lobster. I was pretty proud of myself for thinking that up. A couple of minutes after I heard heavy footsteps going down the stairs and it sounded like Shane (because Claire usually lightly danced down the stairs.) I then got out of bed and just stood outside in the hall way lisening to their convocation, it sounded like Eve was crying and –

"Morning Michael." I jumped out of my skin and Claire started giggling at me.

"What you laughing at trouble?" I asked Claire, me and Claire are really close friends and I love her like a little sister, and we have always had a jokey Big brother Little sister kind of relationship.

"I made you jump, hell, I made a vamp jump!" She said in hysterics. That's it. I then went up behind her and started tickling her until she fell on the floor in defeat.

"What you doing up this early anyway?" I questioned her; she then gave me a little quick confused face. _Girls, sheesh, unless they have had 3 cups of coffee they still act like they are asleep. _Then she replied;

"I woke up because I fell out of bed because I thought Shane was there, when he wasn't." Claire explained. "What about you?"

"Eve was sick this morning and I wanted to see what was going on when she went downstairs." I stated. She gave me a look of understanding.

"Do you know where Shane is?" she asked me.

"I think he is downstairs with Eve, that why I came out of bed. Shall we go downstairs?" I say back, a bit concerned. She nods her head a follows me down the stairs.

I can hear Eve and Shane breathing in the kitchen, so I put a finger to my mouth to signal Claire to be quiet. She did as she was told and we went to the door of the kitchen. I see Eve being cradled in Shane's lap and I can hear them talking.

"But I still don't know how we are going to explain to Michael and Claire how this happened? We can't just come up to them in the living room and just blurt out that I'm pregnant with your child and that it happened when neither of them was home, they won't believe us. We have to think of a way to tell them, Shane. But I don't want them to find out on their own, we have to all be grown up about this. I just need to think of a way to tell them that won't hurt them."

That was Eve talking to Shane, completely oblivious that me and Claire were listening.

"I think you just did." I said in a stone hard voice.

Claire:-

I could not believe what I had just heard. Eve was pregnant with Shane's baby and it happened when neither me nor Michael were home. I am so angry at Shane. He cheated on me, he slept with another woman! Hell, my best friend! As for Eve I am so upset that she thought that she could steal my boyfriend and then have a baby with him.

"I think you just did." Michael said with an expression hard as ice.

Eve and Shane jump and turn around to see a fuming Michael and me almost in tears.

"How could you do this to us?! Shane, you cheated on me, with my best friend and now you are having a baby with her? I –

"Claire, just listen for one –"Shane said in a little voice

"No Shane, you listen." I scream, deliberately interrupting him. "You are having a baby with my best friend! And you did it all behind mine and Michael's backs! As for you Eve, I thought you were my best friend. We were like sisters, always gossiping and giggling with each other and now you are having a baby with my boyfriend?!"

"Claire calm down." Michael said that, even though he was giving Shane the death glare.

"No Michael, I will not –"I shout but Michael cut me off.

"Claire shush! Now let's give these a chance to explain themselves. But I dont think they need to. Hey Eve? So I'm guessing you now love Shane and that you are happy you are going to have his baby? What happened to us? So you don't love me anymore, so do you love Shane and not me anymore?" I should have been annoyed at Michael for shouting at me but strangely, I wasn't. He needed to talk to Eve and I get that. I just feel for Michael. I know the next few words that come out of Eve's mouth will change his life forever. Hell, they will change my life forever too.

"I-I-I" Eve stuttered, obviously not knowing what to say to make the whole situation better. And to be honest I don't think anything can make this situation better, except if puppies started falling from the sky and landed in our laps making everyone happier, or this situation not happening at all. Ever! Shane was supposed to be mine and now, he has made my best friend pregnant?

"Shane answer the same question as Eve's but to me." I say sternly in Shane's face.

"I think I love Eve" He says while looking deep into Eve's eyes.

At that moment my world came crumbling down. He didn't love me. So did he ever love me? Was he just making that he liked me up so he could hide his true feelings? Has he always been with Eve but behind my back? Behind Michael's back? And every time he said he loved me he was lying?

Michael broke the searing silence "So Eve, who do you love?" Michael asked in a blunt and upset tone.

"I-I-I love you both." Eve answered shaking slightly.

"No Eve, you cannot have both of us. Pick me or Shane." Michael answered back with the same tone as before.

"I choose ….. Shane."

**And I'm going to leave it there guys! I'm sorry if you all hate me! Please please please review, even if it is to say its rubbish. That's for reading though! Thank you to everybody that is reviewing! Thank you DeadGirlEternal for your lovely comments!**

**Hardly anybody reviewing, please please tell me what you think of the story, even if you say it's really bad. Just tell me what you think, please.**

**Love Gabbie xx**

**P.S: I don't own anything :(**


	4. I'm Out

**I'm a back again! Here is chapter 4 for you! Love Gabbie xx**

Michael:-

"I choose ….. Shane." Eve sobbed. She was full on crying right now and I want to join her.

The woman who I love didn't love me back, the woman who I was going at ask to marry me tomorrow just said that she loves my best friend. What do I do with my life now? The most important person is now in love with my best friend and having _his_ baby. It's not even mine, it's _his. _

"Well I'm going for a walk, are you coming Michael?" Claire asked me in a slightly more calm tone then before. Did I want to go out? It would probably be best; _they_ could probably create a twin for that baby while we are out.

"Yeah, give me one sec though" I sweetly said to Claire, knowing that she felt the same amount of pain that I did.

Everyone then stopped and looked at me while I looked at Eve. She looked so stressed and vulnerable, but, god, she was beautiful. She was so kind and sensitive, _God Michael, get a grip. She cheated on you with Shane._ I thought to myself but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was supposed to be my wife. On that thought I quickly grab the little small box that I knew too well out of my pocket and open it up. There was a silver ring inside with a big ruby heart right in the centre. I stared at it for a second and lots of thoughts filled my head. What if she had said yes? What if she liked the ring? What if she saw the ring and loved me even more?

I then closed the lid of the blood red box and threw it at her (underarm of course. I wouldn't want to through the box to hard and hit a pregnant girl in the face, now would I?) She caught it with ease, and then opened the lid. I could hear her heart race speed up as she opened the box and looked inside.

"M-Michael, what was this supposed to be for?" Eve questioned me trying not to cry.

"That, was going to be my promise to you, to love and cherish you forever and to look after you all I can. But I can see that you don't want it from me, so I gave it to you just to remember me buy... But I hoped that would be your engagement ring." Eve gasped, and looked at the ring in horror. I could see the pain in her face, but I felt no sympathy towards her, and not guilt for making her feel that way either. She was still staring at the ring and her heart rate was way faster than normal.

I then picked up my coat and put on my shoes and followed Claire out the door. If only I could live a normal life. You know, not be a vamp? Grow up and live in a normal town where everybody had free rights and wasn't owned by more important vampires than yourself. Although, and other part of me is saying _where is the adventure in that? If you did lead a normal life you wouldn't of met some of the wonderful people in this world. You wouldn't be as strong as you are, but to be honest, you also wouldn't be a vamp yourself._ Man, I hate it when the other part of my head is right. I wish it would stop being such a know-it-all.

Eve:-

Michael and Claire left, leaving me there amazed. Michael was going to propose to me, and he was serious about it. God, he even brought me the most beautiful ring to prove it. And I really wanted to wear it. As I pulled it out of the box I see that on the inside it had _I will always love you_ engraved on the inside of the ring. A tear formed in my eye as I slid it on my finger. It fit perfectly (knowing Michael it would, he has always made sure that whatever I got, it was perfect.) I looked at it on my finger and I then realised I had lost him forever. I had lost the person I loved since high school, I had lost the first person that ever actually loved me, including my parents, and that I had lost the only person that could make me smile when I was sad, make me calm when I was angry and love me no matter what I said. I had lost it all and I will never ever get him back. No matter what I did and no matter what I said, my Michael was never going to be mine again. And that made me so sad. I said to him that I loved Shane more than him. It's true I do, but I still love him as well. But I love him in a different way, but I still wanted him there, as my friend, as my big brother. To stand by my side if I ever felt alone. But that was gone.

But I need to start a new life now, one with Shane and my baby. One filled with hope and no fear. That's when it clicked, I was going to go and see Amelie. I was going to ask for me and Shane to leave and bring up our child. I don't want our baby to grow up like I did, with fear of the night and the creatures that crawl in it. The creatures that could kill you in an instant. Every Morganville child knows not to talk to strangers, even if they look friendly, because all you know is that they have fangs and drink blood either from a bag or from a human.

"Shane, get dressed, we are going to see the founder, and ask her for a favour."

**That's all for now folks! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I really want to know what you think. Also any suggestions are welcome! :) **

**Love Gabbie xx**

**P.S: I will try and put a picture of the ring on my profile. :)**


	5. The Ice Queen

**Well well well. Chapter 5 is here! Hope you enjoy, Gabbie xx**

**(I don't own anything.)**

Shane:-

"Shane, get dressed, we are going to see the founder, and ask her for a favour." Eve said with pure determination in her tone. She then stormed out the room, stamped up the stairs and turned on the shower in the bathroom. I was dragging her tail the whole time, asking what was going on. But Eve simply told me to get dressed and wait for her downstairs. And that is what I did.

As Eve said we were going to see the founder I decided to wear something semi-smart. I put on a pair of black jeans and a simple black top. I thought to myself _At least I will fit in with Eve. _I put some toast in the toaster and put the coffee pot on for Eve. I waited for about 10 minutes, silently eating my toast when Eve came down in full Goth glory. She put on a black vest top, which showed a very small bump in which my baby was sitting. _My baby._ That rang through my mind at 100mph. I was going to be a father, and I was going to be so much better than my father was to me. I will love my baby and put it before everything. It will be treated like a prince or princess and be loved.

Anyway, Eve was wearing black legging with a short black lace skirt on the top, and chunky black doc martins to finish off the whole look. Her hair was tied in a simple ponytail with a skull themed band to secure it in place. Only a little bit of white foundation, with a little bit of eye liner and mascara. _God she is beautiful. _Most people would be put off by the whole Goth look, but it suits her fantastically.

"You ready to go Collins?" Eve asked me. He voice still filled with determination.

"What are we going to ask her?" I replied, still confused.

"You will see when we get there." Eve snapped back at me. Wow, her mood swings had kicked in already, but she is carrying a baby so I can't blame her.

Amelie:-

The same thing happens most days now everything has calmed down now. I am grateful for that, but I am also sad because all the adrenaline and excitement has gone now and all that is left is fear of what is going to happen in the future.

While I was thinking about all of what had just happened, I started to hear Bizzie arguing with two humans, and they were making quite a fuss. I stepped outside my office to see Shane Collins and Eve Rosser. Surprisingly Shane was being quiet and Eve was kicking up a fuss.

"Can we please just see her, it will take 5 minutes." Eve pleaded Bizzie

"I'm sorry but the fou-"

"It's okay Bizzie; I can talk to them now." I said and gave Bizzie an apologetic look.

I walked into my office with Eve almost treading on my feet. I sat down in my chair and Eve and Shane sat in the two chairs on the other side of my desk. I wonder where Michael and Claire are, the residents of the Glass house usually stick together, and Claire is normally the one to demand my attention like a little puppy.

"What are you so desperate to talk to me about then Miss Rosser and Mr Collins?" I ask. I actually really wanted to know what they came here for, it must be important for Eve to be flipping out and Claire and Michael to be absent.

"We would like to leave Morganville." The words cut though me like a silver knife. Why would they want to leave? I have spent thousands of years trying to build a stable society where vampires and humans can live in relative harmony. And one of the consequences of this is that nobody can leave Morganville, unless I give them permission. I thought that they didn't want to leave, but I knew there would be a time that a member of their group would want to leave. I even planned for it, I already know that the answer is no because I could never let Claire leave. I needed her here, but I was intrigued to know why they wanted to leave.

"And why would you want to do that Miss. Rosser?" I asked, trying not to sound to intimidating.

"Well, me and Eve are expecting a child together, and I don't want the child to be raised how me and Eve we raised. I don't want my child to have the same fears as me. That's why we want to leave." Shane spoke up for the first time.

The whole speech startled me. Firstly, I though Michael was Eve's partner and Shane was Claire's partner, so why was Eve pregnant with Shane's child? Secondly, I almost want to let them go. I understand what they are saying, if I had a child and I knew that somebody of another kind could kill the child instantly, I would want to get out. But what would happen if I let them out and then loads of other people asked to go out? What would I say? I could say that they can go but when the child is 18 they have to return to Morganville. And I could also tell then to say that they were ordered out of Morganville for personal reasons.

"Okay, what I am going to suggest is that you leave Morganville. But, you have to come back when the child is 18 years of age. You can only tell Claire and Michael the real reason why you left, and nobody else. Do I make myself clear? If anybody asks you why you say that i told you to leave for a personal reason. Okay?" As Eve and Shane heard that their faces brightened up.

"Yes yes yes! Oh thank you so much Amelie!" Eve shouts while jumping up and down doing a little happy dance, before running at me and wrapping her arms around me in hug, I resist for a second then wrap my arms back around her.

Shane is just standing there with a huge grin on his face looking at Eve.

"Thank you so much Amelie. "He said, still grinning.

"It's fine, now go pack, you have to be at the border but sunset and no later. Say to my people at the border that you have my permission. But I will tell them anyway." I say and they both almost run out the door.

**I know it's a bad chapter but at least you know what is going on. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or writing anything that doesn't make sense! I want to say a special thanks to:-**

**GlassHouseGang for your support and brilliant suggestions.**

**XxKatyBelikov-HathawayxX for your support.**

**A guest reviewer!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I may add another chapter today! **

**Love Gabbie xx**


	6. Confessions over Milkshakes

**Hello my fellow children! Well here is chapter 6! Enjoy :) **

**Love Gabbie xx**

Michael:-

Me and Claire got in my car. We were both fuming with anger, both of our partners just said they wanted to be with somebody else. It's the worst pain I have ever felt. Claire got in the 'shotgun' seat without a word; she had tears rolling down her face, and was shaking all over.

"Where shall we go?" Claire just about asked me, trying to not let her sobs take over. I pulled her into a hug and she cried silently on my chest. I could feel tears slipping out of my eyes, but I know I have to be strong for Claire.

"Let's go and have something to eat, how does that sound?" Claire nods her head in silent response. She then lens away from my cheat and puts her head in her hands. For one second I see her face I see bloodshot eyes, and mascara lines all down her face. I really feel sorry for her, it must be so hard.

The ride to Marjo's was only about five minutes long, but the journey felt longer because me and Claire didn't talk. I was listening to her fast heartbeat and heavy breathing, and to be honest, it calmed me down a little. I just couldn't stop thinking of Eve. She had left me for my best friend, and not only had she done it behind my back, she had a baby behind my back. No matter what happens from now on, I will never love anybody else the way I love Eve. I know it's cringey but I have always loved her and always will. I just wish she could understand that.

When me and Claire got to the restaurant, we sat at the table furthest away from everybody else (but there was only about five people in here, and they were scattered about one side of the restaurant) and spoke about our misery. Claire told me that she never thought she was good enough for Shane, and that she knew that somebody he would like better would come along soon. She also said about how she asked herself if he ever loved her, and if all the time he said he loved her he was lying,

When my turn came around to speak, I found it hard to keep myself together. I told Claire about high school and how I loved her ever since I laid eyes on her. And I also told her about the proposal. A bout how I planned the lobster and the ring to be Ruby red (so it wouldn't clash with too many of her clothes) and all the times we spoke about having children. We knew that vamps couldn't have children on their own, but I told her about how we spoke of adopting (if there was a vampire/human adopting agency in Morganville. And surprisingly, there was.) And how we wanted twins. A boy and a girl. We was going to call the girl; Lilly Claire Glass and the boy; Lucas Samuel Glass.

Me and Claire spoke for hours, listening to each other confess their feelings while drinking two vanilla milkshakes each. In a way I didn't want this time to end because we it was over, I felt better. I had got everything off my chest I knew that whatever I said to Claire, she wasn't going to judge me for it. That's what made me happiest.

"We really need to go home and sort this whole mess out." Claire mumbled after 5 minutes of awkward silence. Honestly, I did agree with her but I couldn't face them right now, or maybe I had too. We had to face them sooner rather than later, personally I would prefer it to be later, but I want to go back to my house. Maybe it would be best if we could get this all cleared up soon, what if Eve doesn't even want to keep the baby?

"No lets go to the park or something." I said without even knowing I had said it. Why did I say that?

Eve:-

I can't believe we are allowed to leave Morganville! I'm so excited to go and we don't have to return for over 18 years! I know I will miss Michael and Claire so much but we can still write and text, right? Me and Shane are about to start a brand new adventure together, and I couldn't wait. We were both finally out and our baby is growing to grow up know it's safe to be outside in the dark (or kind of safe.)

As soon as me and Shane got home we ran straight upstairs to start packing. I got all of my stuff out of the wardrobe and put it in a suitcase. One everything from my bedroom was packed I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my mountain of hair and makeup stuff. But I left a little for Claire to play with, just in case one day she wants to wear a bit of makeup.

For the next three hours I was packing and making sure me and Shane had enough money. We already decided that we were going to stay in a hotel for a little while in Dallas and then look for a flat to rent in New York. I have always wanted to live there and this way I can't start to plan my dream of owning a clothing line in New York. Shane said that he also what's to go there to see if he can find a job in the gym. He knows that he will have to go on some kind of training course but he said that he doesn't care. Doesn't sound too bad to me! I'm so happy that our baby will grow up with its mother and father.

Michael and Claire still weren't home so me and Shane left them a note each to read later. Once that was done me and Shane packed the car and left to go to the boarder.

**I'm stopping there! Haha, if you want to know what the note said, you will find out in the next chapter! ;) Please don't hurt me! I'm thinking of updating twice a day, what do you think? I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong!**

**I don't own anything! I hope you enjoyed though!**

**Love Gabbie xx****Hah**


	7. Notes to Claire Bear

**Hello, living creatures of the night! Here is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!**

**Love Gabbie xx**

**(I don't own anything!)**

Claire:-

It was just beginning to get dark when me and Michael had arrived home. The first thing we noticed was that Eve's car was gone and all the lights off were in the house. _Maybe they are out looking for me and Michael_ and little bit of my mind said. It was a possibility. When I opened the front door I started shouting for Eve and Shane (just in case they were home) when Michael stopped me.

"Claire, look at this." Michael called at me. I walked to the table near the front door where Michael was standing. There were four notes, two labelled with my name, and two with Michaels name on it. Straight away I knew they were from Shane and Eve because of the handwriting. Eve had small swirly handwriting and Shane had big chunky handwriting. I opened the one from Shane first as Michael opened the one from Eve. The note said:

_Dear Claire,_

_I know you just found out about me and Eve, but there is something I have to tell you. If you thought I never loved you, I did. I just found a better connection with Eve and I want to be with her now. But I regret to tell you that we are going away. Me and Eve went to Amelie and she said we can leave Morganville to raise our child. But we have to return when the baby is 18 years old. I just want to say how sorry I am that you had to find out this way. I never wanted to leave you but I have to do what is best for my new family. If the baby is a girl me and Eve want to have your name in her name somewhere. I will text you every day telling you what I am up to and how Eve is. Eve is excited because she can finally start up her fashion line, God; she is going to have the whole world wearing Goth! I know what I want to do; i'm going to train to be a personal trainer. I know I have wanted to do that for a long time now. Me and Eve are going to stay in a hotel in Dallas for a little while, while looking for a flat to rent in New York. I need to stick with Michael like your life depends on it. I know he will look after you best he can, but just keep an eye out for him as well. When I get back you may have even left for MIT or Yale or somewhere they will appreciate your smartness. I hope everything goes well for you in the future. I will speak to you later, I want you to move on and find someone else. There are people in this world that will treat you better than I did. You are going to find one and stick with them. Please try to forget all the bad things I did to you._

_Lots of Love, Shane xxxxx_

I was crying again, but I still went on to open the letter from Eve. It read:

_Dearest Claire Bear,_

_I'm so sorry about everything; I never meant to steal Shane away from you. You are my best friend and you know I would never hurt you on purpose. I know Shane is very important to you but me and Shane are going away for 18 years to raise my little treasure. I already love it more than anything and I know if I was there with you, we would be making plans and decorating rooms and buying so much stuff! When our little treasure is all grown up and an adult we will come back and you will still be Auntie Claire. Me and Shane are probably out of the border now and on our way to Dallas. We are going to stay there for a little while in a hotel and look for a flat to rent in New York. I have always wanted to go to New York and now I can start my own fashion line and have the whole world wearing Goth! How pretty! I know Shane wants to train to be a personal trainer and work out in the gym. I wish I could make it all up to you Claire, I wish I could undo all the hurt I have caused you._

_I know you will stay safe as long as you stay with Michael. You two need to stick together like I super glued your hips together (I should have done that before I left) Just protect him when you can, I know he will do his best to protect you. Make sure he gets his sports bottle a day though! You will probably have gone to some genius school by the time I get back, but please for me, make sure Michael finds somebody else. I don't want him upset over somebody like me. I heard all about his proposal plans and it killed me to know that it will never happen. I don't want him crying or being held back because he misses me. If you only do one thing, try and make sure it's that._

_I will call you and write to you every day, I will give you updates on the baby and send you scan pictures!_

_Love you forever CB, Eve xxxxxxxxxxx _

By the time I had finished reading both letters I was sitting on the floor in floods of tears sitting next to Michael. He was in the same state as me. I had never seen him so upset before and I don't think he has seen me like this before. I will do as Eve says and protect Michael, and help him move on. I know that we will become stronger friends from this. I put my on Michael's chest and cried into his top.

**Awwwwww, now Eve and Shane have left how close friends do you think Michal and Claire will stay? Will it bring them closer or will they blame each other for this unfortunate turn of events? Who knows?**

**I don't own anything :(**

**Love Gabbiexx**


	8. Notes to Michael

**Herro! Chapter 8 for you! Enjoy! Love Gabbie xx**

Michael:-

It had just started to get dark when we got home. I know I'm a vampire and that we can be out in the night and be fine but I was with Claire, and I didn't really want her becoming one. As I pulled up near the curb outside the Glass House, I noticed that Eve's car had gone. _Maybe Eve had just parked her car in the garage; she always said that she wanted to keep it there._ My little voice inside my head said.

When I looked up at the house all the lights were off and I couldn't hear Eve or Shane's heartbeats. _Where are they then?_ I asked myself. I opened the door and Claire quickly followed (not wanting to be lunch) and started shouting for Eve and Shane.

"Claire come here." I call out to her and she quickly walks over to me. There was four letters on the counter, two for me and two for Claire. We both picked one up and started to read.

_Dear Michael,_

_I'm so sorry for what I did; I never mean to hurt you. I still love you. I heard all about the proposal plans with the lobsters, it would have been beautiful. The ring is gorgeous and I left it top of your guitar case. I don't know why I did this, I just did. I know it happened when we had that big argument and you left. Shane was there and he was comforting me. But it only happened once, and if I wasn't pregnant, I would have told you what happened that night. _

_Me and Shane spoke to Amelie this morning, we explained the whole situation and she is letting us leave. We are leaving for 18 years. Amelie says we have to come back when the baby is 18 years old. I know it will be hard but me and Shane had to do what we thought would be best, we done want out baby growing up like we did. Scared of the night and scared of anybody a bit pale. _

_Me and Shane already know what we are going to do. We have probably left the borders by now but me and Shane are going to stay in a hotel in Dallas and look for apartments in New York. We want to stay there until the baby grows up. I can finally start my own fashion line and Shane wants to be a personal trainer. _

_Please find somebody else. You can get almost any girl with your rock star smile. Use it more often. When we come back in 18 years, you will probably be touring the world, playing guitar to everybody. Please take care of Claire. She will probably be off to MIT or Yale or somewhere, just make sure she stays safe. If you go on tour, take her with you. When we come back to Morganville me and Shane are going to buy a house. I hope we can still be friends Michael. I really do._

_I will call you later, and please remember to have your sports bottle a day; I don't want Claire to become a vamp as well!_ _Stay safe and remember that I will always love you as well._

_Love from Eve xxxxx_

I realised I was sat on the floor with Claire next to me. I could feel myself crying. I reached up to the table to grab the other letter, trying not to hurt and equally crying Claire next to me.

_Michael,_

_I am so sorry man; I never meant to take your girl away from you. She was so upset and I was trying to be like you and comfort her. But I love her, as much as you do, and we are going to have a baby together. When we come back in 18 years I hope we can still be best friends like before, I have known you since high school and you have always been there for me. When I screwed up you would forgive me and even when Alyssa was in the fire, you held me back from going to get myself killed as well. All the times I came to yours when my dad was drunk and let me stay over so I didn't have to put up with it. And when I went away after the fire, and I came back with nothing, you let me stay at yours. All the times I said I hate you or I hate what you are was because I was angry. I know you never wanted to be what you are but you had to do it to protect me, Claire and Eve. If I was in your situation, I would have done the same. I will miss you man, one day I will make it up to you, I promise. Make sure Claire finds somebody better than me. Make sure that she cries no more because of me. I never meant to hurt her and you probably want to hurt me for doing so. Protect her in whatever she does, even if she does go away, try and go with her. I know you will try your best to keep her safe. I'm so sorry that we never got to say goodbye, but it is probably for the best. See ya later man._

_Shane x_

I looked down and I saw Claire crying into my chest, I put my hand on her head and stroked her lightly. We both knew that the two people we love were not coming back. They have gone away and left us here. They left to raise a child, their child in New York.

I want to be happy for them but I can't...

**Dun dun dun! Awww they left and Michael and Claire are all upset! Please please review! I don't own anything! SO what do you think will happen next?**

**Sorry if I spelt anything wrong, or if anything doesn't make sense!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	9. But Baby

**Chapter 9 is here! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Love Gabbie xx**

Claire:-

Me and Michael sat there most of the night. We sat in silent misery. I could feel his tears on the back of my head, and I was crying into his shirt. This is the worst I have ever felt. We have both lost the loves of our lives, and they are not coming back for 18 years.

"Claire, what do we do now?" Michael asked me. His voice sounded shaken and like he had had been crying for a while.

"I'm not sure; they aren't coming back, well not for a while anyway. Maybe we just move on." I suggest.

Michael untangles his arms around me and walks over to his guitar case. There was a small box on the top, he opened it and stared inside. I got up from the floor and looked over his shoulder. Inside the box was the engagement ring Michael had brought Eve, and it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful Michael, it really is." I whisper loud enough for him to hear. I could see a tear forming in his eye.

"I thought for sure that it would make her say yes. I got a ruby so it would match most of her clothes." Michael chuckled to himself. He shut the lid of the box and put it on the table. He began to get his guitar out of him case and move his fingers up and down the strings, and then he started to play a series of chords. After a little while he started singing, and what came out was beautiful. About 2 hours later he had a whole song, and it was perfect. I knew that this song was going to go somewhere; Michael performed it to me while I ate a bowl of cereal.

(**The song is called but baby and it was written by my friend.)**

_I thought you and me,_

_Were the strategy,_

_In this little equation of love._

_I wish were gonna be together,_

_Forever and ever._

_But Baby I guess I was wrong._

_But Baby, you're like a drug to me, _

_So baby please don't leave,_

_I need you next to me._

_But baby, why don't you see,_

_You're like a drug to me. _

_So baby please don't leave._

_Now I'm looking in the mirror,_

_At my reflection._

_I'm so alone, without your perfection._

_Ohhhh so alone. _

_Now are you happy,_

_To see what you have done to me,_

_I'm literally on my knees._

_So baby please please please._

_Don't leave,_

_Dont leave,_

_Don't leave,_

_Baby please don't leave._

_But baby, you like a drug to me._

_So please don't leave, _

_I need you next to me._

_But baby, why don't you see,_

_You like a drug to me,_

_So baby please don't leave. _

_For me._

I was crying so much, the way Michael could put so much emotion into one song. He sung it perfectly! As soon as he was finished I ran over to him and wrapped him a big hug. I noticed he was crying too.

"Michael where's your phone?" I ask Michael. He grabs it out of his pocket.

"Why?" he inquired.

"You will see in a minute." I chuckle.

Michael threw it to me, and I caught it effortlessly. I unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Because Michael is a vampire he has a lot vampire contacts, and lots of them I have never even heard of. I finally got to the one I was looking for and pressed dial. It rang a few times before somebody picked up.

"Hello?" A grizzly voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Oliver, can I have a quick word?" I ask putting on my business tone.

"Sure." Ollie's bitter voice on the other end said.

"Is there any chance this week Michael can come and play in common grounds one night?" Making my tone even more business-like. Once I said this Michael made numerous hand gestures for me to hang up and say forget about it, but I didn't listen to him. He was going to play that song and get noticed. I knew that Michael loved to play on stage, and when he got really into it. I wanted to see Michael happy again.

"Well I'm sure we can squeeze him in, what about tomorrow?" Oliver replied after a couple of minutes of thought.

"Brilliant, see you tomorrow night!" I squealed and put the phone down.

I ran over to a frozen Michael and hugged him. He resisted for a second then out his arms around me,

"You, mister, better get practising!" I say with a smile and look up at him. Michael was quite a bit taller than me, so I had to look up quite far. His face had a smile, but it wasn't a convincing one. I was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. I knew how to make this work. I ran off into the kitchen and grabbed two cokes and passed one to Michael who was just walking through the door.

"Thanks Claire" Michael stuttered.

"For what?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Helping me get my Mojo back, I appreciate it." Michael finished. He started to blush then, at vampire speed, pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. Michael has always been like a big brother to me, we have always been close as well.

"It's fine. I don't like a sad, grumpy Michael." I chuckled into his chest.

"Can you do me a big favour?" Michael inquired.

"Sure, what do you want?" I mumbled back.

"Will you sing with me, you have a beautiful voice and I want you to sing But Baby with me?"

"No, no, no, no and no. I won't –"

"But you have a lovely voice Claire, Please, please, for me?" Michael pleaded. I really didn't want to sing. I hate it when one person looks at me but having a packed common grounds staring at me seemed worse.

"No Michael, I won't do it." Determination filled my tone. To be honest, I actually think I want to do it...

"Please Claire." Michael ranted on.

"Fine …

**Going to stop there! Mwahahaha! I'm not very sure about what to do next, so suggestions will be nice!**

**The song in this chapter was written by my very talented friend. Her name is Phoenix Lopes, look her up on YouTube.**

**The song being sung: ** watch?v=hw8KyfMemo0 **Please Please Please view it and message me what you think!**

**Thanks anyway **

**Love Gabbie xx**

**(I own nothing!)**


	10. Coke and Pineapple's Please

**Hello my good people, here is chapter 10! Hope you like it! Gabbie xx**

Eve:-

It had been 10 days since we left Morganville. Me and Shane are living in a fancy hotel in Dallas, but we are moving soon! We found a fabulous cheap apartment in New York and in three weeks we will be moving in. I had a baby scan; the baby is fine and healthy. I know I should have sent a picture to Michael and Claire but I couldn't bring myself to it. Me and Shane decided that we wasn't going to keep in close contact with them, we thought it would be best to leave them and try and forget about Morganville.

I have been drawing numerous outfit designs and quite a few for the baby as well. I hope it's a girl, I can teach her all about make-up and how to do her hair and I would just dress her up all day! Shane wants a boy though; he will teach him how to play football and how to fight. _Boys, if you can't beat them, join them_. If we had a boy, I would still dress him up; I mean if Shane let me.

Shane has joined a local gym and is practicing to become a personal trainer; this means I am home alone a lot. If Shane is not in the gym, then he is on the treadmill downstairs. I feel like he cares a little bit more about the gym than he does about me. I have brought so many baby clothes already, it's unreal. But whenever I got out I always end up walking into mother care or someplace like that. Shane sometimes gets a little annoyed because whenever he comes home, I'm always surrounded I baby clothes or stuff that the baby will need.

I would like to say that I miss Michael and Claire, but I cant. I love life outside Morganville and I couldn't care less what goes on there. I hope Michael has moved on, I hope that he is still is playing his guitar and playing it to crowds of people. He is very good at playing and he knows it. Maybe he will write a song about all of these past events. I wonder what it will be like …

"Eve, what are you doing?" Shane chuckles then looked at me. I look down to see that there was a glass in my hand that was pouring over the top over the sink. I quickly realise and turn the tap off and put the glass on the side.

"Shane, do you think we are making a mistake?" My tone now became serious. I wanted to know what he thought of it all.

"Of what babe?" Shane questioned.

"Of this whole moving thing, of having a baby and forgetting Morganville and everybody in it. Of moving to New York and trying to make little dreams come true. Of insisting that our baby grows up safe and away from vamps, making sure that when it becomes eighteen, it will go to TPU and get a degree in whatever will get her a job. Is it all just one big mistake? Should I just of given the baby away or something, should we of stayed in Morganville and tried to sort things out with Claire and Michael?" I started to cry. Shane walked over and wrapped me in his embrace and planted a kiss of my forehead.

"It was the right decision Eve. Our baby will be so loved that it won't know what hit him." Shane sooths me while rubbing my stomach. "Now that Morganville is behind us we can start a new life with little junior over here." I remembered by I fell in love with Shane in the first place, he knew how to make everything okay, make the world stop for a minute and let a moment last.

After Shane's little speech, we started a deep passionate kiss, one that made every bone in my body tingle with joy. Another reason why I love Shane; he knows how to make you feel wanted. After our serious make out session, I felt something weird in my stomach, god, it hurt! I placed my hand to my stomach and started panting. I don't know what was going on, but it sure was hurting! Just was about to call for Shane to get his little hiney in here, I felt something kick my stomach, it wasn't a big kick but I knew what it was and I started crying.

"Shane." I call for him. Then he runs from the kitchen door over to the couch and starts to rub my stomach.

"What going on? Is it hurting? Is the baby okay?" Shane questioned, very worried.

I moved his hand up my stomach, where the baby was kicking, and held it there. About ten seconds later, his eyes lit up.

"Did h-he ju-ust k- k-ick?" Shane stuttered, shocked by the sight.

"Yes, our baby just kicked." I carried on crying. I could see a tear forming in one of Shane's eyes. I never want this moment to end, I wanted time to stop. If the world was going to end, I would go happy.

"Do you need anything Eve, painkillers, drink, something to eat?" Shane asked.

"Urm, a coke please, oh and some pineapple please." Damn cravings, I hate pineapple, but I really want it.

"It's about time I went to the shop then." Shane chuckled while grabbing his keys of the table. He came and kissed me on the cheek then went out the door; I know Shane won't be long.

Ten minutes later Shane came in the door, with pineapples and cokes and ran in to the kitchen to cut them up for me. When he came back, he sat next to me on the couch.

"Eve, how long have I known you?" Shane askes. It's a good question.

"About 5 year's maybe?" I reply, why was he asking this?

Just then he did something I never thought he would do. He got down on one knee and spoke the most beautiful words.

"Eve Rosser, I promise to love you with all my heart forever and ever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, we have a baby together and I could not love you anymore than I do now. So… Will you marry me?"

**I'm going to stop there. Mwahahaha, I'm so evil! So what do you think Eve will say how will she react and what will the baby do? Review me on what you think so far!**

**I don't know anything about babies or childbirth or what happens when they kick, so sorry if I got it wrong!**

**Well, see you later!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	11. Awkward Conversations

**Hola! So I'm back with another chapter! I will be doing a time skip in a few chapters so you know what Eve and Shane's child is like, and anything is that happens!**

**Love Gabbie xx**

_1 Month Later:_

Michael:-

I'm doing pretty well living with Claire. We have fun playing video games and she sometimes sings along when I'm playing guitar. She has a wonderful sing voice! She doesn't think so but when I catch her singing when she is cleaning the bathroom or something, I find that she is really good! I have been picking up extra shifts at the Music store because of now Eve and Shane have left, the rent still has to be paid; and the electric, and the gas, and the water, phone line, internet and probably a few more. *sigh* Amelie is helping out though; she is paying Claire extra for working with Myrnin. And Claire is staying there almost of the time at work, we leave early and I drop her off and I pick her up after. She said that she doesn't really mind being there a lot; she is probably working on some machine thing with Myrnin, Amelie makes her do the weirdest things.

I had the day of today and so did Claire, but unfortunately my sleep in was ruined by Amelie calling me up at 5 am to say that she wants to talk to me at 6:30 am. Brilliant, so when I got up I was as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake Claire up. I decided it must be sort of important, so I decided to wear a plain black t-shirt, dark jeans and my dark red Vans, (Eve had brought them for me for my 19th birthday) and walked downstairs. After two cups of very strong coffee, I decided it was time to leave, I don't think Amelie would appreciate it if I was late.

I got there with minutes to spare and walked straight into Amelie's office. She was sat behind her desk reading and signing papers that were stacked on her desk. When she noticed my presence, she put the papers down and looked at me right in the eye. She was dressed in a pale pink skirt with a white blouse and a blazer that was the same colour as her skirt. Her hair was all pinned up and perfect, it must take about an hour to get completely ready. _How early does she wake up? _I asked myself and then decided to ask her another time.

"Michael, do you know why I called you in here?" Amelie addressed me. _Why would I know? _I questioned myself; I thought I had a good point to be honest.

"No, I do not know why you called me here at 6:30 in the morning." I mumbled under my breath with a bit more disgust that was needed.

"Michael, please don't use that tone with me. I have called you here because I am concerned about your living arrangements." Amelie stated.

"What's wrong with my living arrangements?" I ask.

"Well it seems that with you and Claire living alone together, there might be some times when you, let's say slip up in front of Claire." Amelie tried to put the right words in the right places. _What is she on about? _ My mind asks me, very confused.

"I don't understand Amelie." I calmly reply.

"Well, you understand that young woman, such as Claire; undergo a few days of being uncomfortable each month. I am concerned that there may be a time when something happens when there is fresh blood in the house and only you and Claire are there." Amelie said. _Oh I get it now; she was talking about when Claire was on her period. _Well this is a conversation I want to be happening with Amelie.

"Amelie, I know I won't slip up, for over a year I loved with two girls and one boy. All human, I thought you know I could handle myself Amelie." I explain, hating every minute of this conversation.

"Yes but was you alone with one of the girls during that time. Was there anybody to hold you back, because there isn't now." Amelie said quite bitterly.

"I can handle myself." I say through gritted teeth. Why won't she just trust me? I could feel my eyes automatically turn red through the anger, when will she get the message that I can do it?

"Okay Michael, calm down. I'm just saying if at any time, you don't feel like you can handle it, just tell me and I will get Claire somewhere else. I will make up an excuse that she has to move away, is that okay? And if Claire is hurt in anyway, I will remove her from the Glass house and she will only be able to see you every fortnight. Michael you have to understand that I can't lose Claire, ever." Amelie's stern words cut through me like a knife. If Claire gets hurt I will be without her. I will only be able to see her twice a month and she will find new friends and forget all about me. I will just be Michael Glass, the loner vamp.

"After you told Eve and Shane to leave, you want to take Claire away from me now? What else do you want to take my life? Because if I lose Claire as well as everything else, I will happily give it to you." I was almost crying and I could feel it. Claire is the only thing left that I care about, the only thing that keeps me going, and Amelie wants to take her away. That's not going to happen, not ever.

Claire:-

When I woke up I realised that Michael was gone, I looked around my room and I saw a note on my desk, it read:

_Claire,_

_Amelie called me at 5 to be in her office for 6:30. That's my lay in gone! Should be back about lunch time, Text me where you are._

_Michael xx_

I love it when Michael leaves me notes; I think it is quite cute. If I am honest I am quite enjoying staying with Michael, I thought it would be awkward, but it isn't. We just constantly laugh about the weirdest stuff.

I ran to the bathroom to do my business and get changed. I walked back into my bedroom.

"Well hello little Claire." A horrible voice said from behind me, I turned around to see an even worse looking Jason Rosser leaning against my door frame.

"What are you doing in here? This is my house! GET OUT!" I scream at him. But he just stands there with a disgusting grin across his face. How I wanted to hit him around the head!

"Claire, darling, now that Eve has left, and that she left was partly your fault, I don't think I got revenge on here for what she did to me. So now little Clairey, I think it is time you took it for her.! Jason said with a wicked smile.

He walked over to my frozen body and I saw his eyes turn red and fangs unfold.

**Ahh what will Jason do to Claire? Michael's inner feelings are opened, but will he tell Claire what happened today?**

**I am thinking of stopping adding chapters, im getting hardly any reviews and not a lot of people are reading it anymore. :(**

**Sorry if I spelt anything wrong or if anything doesn't make sense!**

**I don't own anything by the way :(**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	12. What Do You Say?

**I have some nice comments and I have decided to continue! I don't own anything :( Love Gabbie xx**

Eve:-

I was so over whelmed. I was due to give birth in two months and now the father of the baby, and the man I love, has just asked me to be his wife. I was only nineteen years old I would be married and have a baby by twenty? After an agonising twenty seconds of silence, I could see Shane's face drop.

"Yes." I whisper over my sobs.

"What?" Shane asks himself.

"I will marry you Shane, and we will be a family." I choke out and wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me back and I feel a single tear fall out of Shane's eyes and drip on the back on my neck. He picked me up, bridal style of course (!), and started kissing me even more, it was perfect. As the kiss got deeper and deeper I felt his tongue have a fight for domination over mine. I always put up a little fight but he always wins, which I don't mind.

In the middle of what I can only describe as the best kiss in the entire world, I started to feel an awful pain in my stomach. I started gasping as Shane stopped what he was doing and started asking me questions.

"Call the midwife or 911, I don't know what is happening, but it really hurts!" I scream, almost in Shane's face. _You will have to say sorry for that later _I thought to myself, instantly feeling guilty.

Michael:-

When I walked in the door of the Glass House, I smelt blood. _Claire. _I ran up to where the smell was coming from, which was evidently her bedroom. Claire was laying limply on the floor, breathing, heart beating but unconscious. I saw two raw holes situated in Claire's fragile neck. _ The Blood. _I ran down stairs and took a long and quick drink out of my cooled sports bottle and ran (vampire speed) up to Claire.

I knelt beside Claire and started to wake her up when a note caught my eye.

_Dear Michael,_

_I thought that Claire wouldn't mind that I was thirsty and that I decided to take a quick drink from her. I thought you wouldn't mind either as you have already lost Eve and Shane, or I thought you wouldn't mind loosing Claire. She isn't that important right? I know that you were either going to keep her here to drain or to satisfy your personal needs. _

_Anyway, hope you liked what I did to her!_

_Love, Jason._

What else did he do? I would never drink from Claire, or use her for anything else! Oh my God what if that is what everybody thought and that is why Amelie needed to talk to me so early this morning. _Shake it out Michael, you have to save Claire. _

Claire's eyes were just starting to open. She was as pale as me and her eyes were bloodshot, and filled with fear.

"Who are you?" She asked me in a quiet tone.

"You know who I am Claire, I'm Michael and I'm here to help you." I say as I take a step towards her.

She scrambles to the other side of the room, seeing the little bit of red that came into my eyes when I read the note.

"Stay away from me you monster, you did this to me." She touches her sore neck. "Don't move, I don't I will do it." She brings out a silver stake from behind her back and points it in my direction.

"Claire, listen to me. I would never hurt you, I didn't do that to you, I know who did though and I'm going to sort it out. You must trust me Claire. I live with you, here. I went to see somebody and somebody came in while I was gone. You will be fine Claire. Now please put down the stake, all I want to do is check your wounds. Okay?" I reply back, a little bit sternly.

"Okay, but don't touch me." She said like a scared little girl. I walked over to her, deliberately slowly and knelt down next to her shaking frame. She pulled her hair to the other side and I could see the fear in her eyes. The bites were very deep, I don't really know how she is awake now, but she is very strong.

"Okay Claire, don't panic but we are going to go to the hospital; I just want to get this checked out and make sure everything is okay. You will be fine Claire." I reassure Claire. She struggles to get up and when she does, with my help, she falls over into my arms. I quickly pick her up and take her down stairs.

"Michael, I'm tired." She whispers into my chest.

"Claire, Claire, listen, you have to stay awake. You have too. We will be there in five minutes and everything will be fine. Claire please tries and talks to me." I whisper back, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Michael, it hurts, it hurts. Please make it stop!" She pleads and starts crying.

"Claire, you are going to be okay, we will make it stop Claire, and the pain will go away." I say this as I put her in my car and start driving off.

"Michael! Please make it go away! Please help!" She starts shouting at me. "Michael! Michael Help!" She bellows out loud in her seat.

"Claire, calm down!" I say as I start to shake her slightly. _Bad idea Mickey. _She starts screaming even more. She starts to hold her neck and I can she more drops of blood coming out of her neck. I gulp and try to resist, her blood smells so _good. Michael, she is Claire, and she is in pain. She is already scared of you and you can't do that now! _After having a mini argument with myself I suddenly remembered Claire. I looked round to see her sitting on the chair with her eyes closed. I could hear her heart beating weakly and I could hear her struggling to breathe.

"Claire, Claire, Wake up Claire!" I scream and park in the hospital.

Her heart suddenly stops beating.

"Claire, Claire!"

**Well I am so sorry for not updating for about 10 days! Hurt me if you want to! Anyway, thanks!**

**Please Review!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	13. What have I Become?

**Well I am so sorry for not writing for a little while. I have been staying with my cousins and one of them has written an amazing story just for me, her name is DoctorWhoNerdEva check her out! Anyway, in with the show! Gabbie xx**

Claire:-

I woke up to a blazing light shining into my eyes. Why did my neck hurt so badly? Ugh, what was that awful taste in my mouth? I was lying in a very uncomfortable position in a crappy bed. Yay. I tried to move so I was more comfortable but I felt that I couldn't. I couldn't feel my arms, or legs, or my whole body in fact. I started to hear muffled voices.

"When do you expect she will wake up?" I was almost certain that was Michael's voice. I'm sure his voice wouldn't have changed but it sounded different. Like he was talking really loud and that it was like I was listening to it through Beats headphones. Weird.

"I'm not sure Michael, soon maybe. But what will happen first is that she will wake up and feel oddly paralysed. Then she will regain her hearing, she could be listening to us now." _Can she read my mind? _Claire asked herself. She could imagine Amelie giving her a devilish smile at her body right now, and she feet a shiver travel up her spine. "Next she will regain her sight, she will not be able to speak, due to her thirst, and that is why I have this ready." Rustling occurred and I smelt the most delicious thing in my life, I needed it, now.

I forced my eyes open and saw Amelie, Michael, Oliver and Myrnin sitting around my bed. I saw Amelie put on a grim smile and I saw Michael try and put on a smile. I knew it was fake. Bastard. What the hell happened to me?

"Claire, I know you are confused but you will have to stay calm, I need to shut your eyes and drink whatever I put in your mouth, okay? Michael said politely and made his smile even bigger, and even faker. I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I shut my eyes and waited. Something warm pressed against Blood. I could smell it, I shot open my eyes and saw a Michael staring at me holding his wrist to my mouth, giving me a shaky smile.

"What the fuck are you doing Michael?" I spit at him.

"Claire, you have to trust me, bite down on my wrist, you will instantly feel relieved. I promise it won't hurt me. Just do it." Authority came over Michael's voice. I know he can be the avenging angel sometimes but he was trying to do an Amelie. So not going to happen.

"No Michael! Don't you dare tell me what to do." I saw that my vision was turning slightly crimson and that something weird was happening in my mouth. What was happening to me? My confusion must have come over my face because Amelie took her hand in my other and looked into my eyes.

"Claire, do as Michael says, he has done this before and he knows it will make you better." Amelie's stern voice commanded her. She closed her eyes and bit down in Michael's wrist. Hard. He gasped in pain and I felt the most delicious thing come into my mouth I realised that the harder I bit down, the more that came out. Michael screamed in pain and tried to move his wrist, but I grasped it so he couldn't move.

It tasted like heaven had exploded in my mouth, like I had never drunk before and this was my first ever drink. It didn't run through my head that it was Michael's blood, I just wanted all of it, and I never wanted to stop.

"Claire, you must stop now, you must stop if you don't want to hurt Michael." Amelie tried to get me off of Michael's wrist but I wasn't having any of it. Michael started screaming for me to stop, I could hear him and I know I'm putting him in this pain, but it was so good that I just couldn't stop drinking.

In the end, Amelie got me off a limp Michael who fell on the floor once I let go. What had I just done? I might have killed Michael. My only friend that was left out of the four of us.

I struggled out of what feels like a hospital to run to Michael who was lying on the floor. His eyes were open and he looked extremely pale. I know he is normally pale but he looked worse. There was a huge purple bruise forming on his wrist, and in the centre of the bruise, two raw red holes. I put my hand to my mouth and felt two very sharp points where my canine teeth are.

_I'm a vampire. _

Michael:-

Death was peaceful, death is kind, and death means no pain. I didn't want this. I wanted to be alive, with Claire and with everybody else. I know Claire wouldn't want this to happen, I don't blame her. I know what it feels like to become a new-born vampire and once you taste your first bit of blood, you feel like you could drink forever.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled back into reality. I couldn't see but I could hear and feel. Amelie's muffled voice and a voice that sounded like Claire's. Something was pressed into my mouth and without thinking I bit down and started drinking. Unlike Claire, I knew exactly what was happening. Claire had pretty much drained me and now I was getting some blood back. But this blood tasted different. This blood was very sour. Then it clicked to who was feeding me, Oliver.

I opened my eyes to see Oliver leaning over me with Amelie next to him. I noticed a small frame leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, staring at me with wide, painful eyes.

"Michael, are you feeling okay?" Amelie looked at me with bright eyes. I slowly nodded and started to get on my feet. Christ my neck hurts. I slowly walked over to Claire's shaking frame and wrapped her in a bear hug. She was shocked at first and I knew that she wasn't going to be warm like usual. After a second or two she relaxed into my neck and I could feel her start to cry.

"What happened to me?" She asks me through her sobs.

"Claire, look at me." I demanded and I saw her eyes look up into mine. "I know that what happened just then wasn't your fault, I don't blame you for it and I still love you, okay?"

**Mwhahahaha, I will be making Shane and Eve return soon! Please review and tell me what you think. It's probably a really boring chapter but I wanted to write what I think it felt like to become a new vamp! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and if it doesn't make sense!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	14. Baby Cakes

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in what feels like eternity. I have just found out that my English teacher is going to give me an hour and a half creative writing test so I thought I better get practising! Yet again sorry for the slightly ;) late update. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense! Enjoy anyway! Gabbie xx**

Eve:-

Labour hurts like a bitch. If anybody ever asks "What hurts more, a kick in the nuts or labour?" I will seriously turn into Evil Eve. Shane, of Couse, doesn't understand the whole pain and pregnancy thing. I mean he is all being supportive and what not, but I do think he spends and awful lot of time at the gym either training or punching the crap out of one of them heavy boxing bags that swing off the celling, I have never know what they are supposed to do, who knows?

So now I was sitting in a hospital bed, with all kinds of machines and crap attached to me and a constant beeping noise, that's getting right on my nerves! Shane is here; he is holding my hand and on his phone, probably telling all of his gym friends that he won't be down today. I can't help thinking about Michael though. I know he is my ex and all and I did cheat on him with his best friend and my best friends' boyfriend, but still, he was my _Michael. _What would it be like if the baby I was carrying was Michael's baby? And what would it be like if he was here with me holding my hand with Claire holding my other and Shane making sarcastic comments at the edge of my bed?

But life is a bitch, and so am I. I love Shane to the bottom of my heart but I can never – Oh shit that hurts! I gripped Shanes hand and he dropped his phone on the floor and stood up to stroke my head. This hasn't happened before, and no matter how many books you read and no matter how many video's you watch, you never get the jist of it.

"Eve, Eve, what's happening?" Shane asks in a very concerned voice.

"Contractions, help me, NOW SHANE!" I bellow at him. I don't feel bad about it at all, like I said: Life's a bitch, and so am I.

Suddenly Shane runs out the room and a nurse comes in. She checks the machine and begins to get a needle out. Oh Hell No.

"NO, no needles, nope, never gonna happen." I shout at that pathetic excuse of a medical professional.

"It's the only way the pain will go away, Miss Rosser. It's a needle for two seconds or that pain. Your choice" She states while tapping the needle and giving me a piercing stare. I silently held my arm out, squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed Shane's hand like my life depended on it.

I screamed as loud as I could as felt the hot needle slip into my arm, weird liquid going in and it slipping out leaving me with a searing pain in my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at Shane. He was looking at me with sympathetic eyes, I knew he was biting back comment of my babyish ness but, Hey! I was having his child.

"Looking at your results Miss Rosser, I think you are ready to start pushing, your baby is coming. Take in a deep breath and push as hard as you can." Oh shit, it was now; I was going to be a mother. Fuck, did this baby hurt!

Five minutes of constant pushing later, baby still hadn't come.

"One more push Eve." The nurse shouts from my down below.

"You can do it Eve, you can do it." Shane whispers in my ear.

"I CAN DO IT? THIS IS ALL YOUR FULT SHANE, ALL YOUR FULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU MADE THIS!" I scream in his face and hear a chuckling coming from the nurse. "HEY BITCH, WHAT YOU LAUGHING AT?"

Then I realised.

During my shout at Shane, my baby had come out. I heard the most beautiful cry I have ever heard in my entire life. We had a baby, I was going to marry Shane and we were going to live happily ever after. Just like the Disney movies.

"Mr Collins and Miss Rosser, I am sorry to tell you that...

Michael:-

It's gone so fast. Claire has been a vampire for a few months now and is getting the hang of it. We have gotten a lot closer after her "transformation" happened. We spend a lot of time together and we sort of use each other as a shoulder to cry on. We never bring up Shane or Eve for obvious reasons and every now and then we just get upset and use each other as pillows, literally. One night Claire got really upset and she spend most of the night in her bed crying until I heard her call my name.

When I arrived into her room I saw her curled into a ball with mascara and eyeliner marks on her pillow are around her eyes.

"Michael, can I have a hug?" She stutters over the tears. I silently lift the covers up and kick off my shoes and jump in with her. God she was so warm! I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her head into my chest and continued to cry. We were like that for about 15 minutes, just sat in silence, with the occasional loud sob escaping from Claire's mouth. I slowly felt her breathing get a steady pace and her heart rate steady too. I went to move away from sleeping Claire, but her eyes hot open and she sat up.

"Where you going?" She asks.

"I was just going to let you sleep." I reply in a shushed tone.

"Michael, do you mind staying with me tonight?" She asks and turns her head away, obviously embarrassed. I sighed silently and turned to look her in the eye. I walked over to the bed and stripped off my almost soaking shirt and got in behind her.

"Thanks Michael." She whispers around the darkness. I quickly shushed her and she feel beck to sleep. After about 2 minutes I felt my eyes drop and I escaped into darkness.

**Mwahahaha, that's enough for tonight! Please review and tell me if this is getting really bad! Thanks a bunch! Gabbie xx**


	15. How Did You Know That?

**Okay, well I have a confession to make. I'm not actually sure what's wrong with Eve and Shane's baby, I just wanted to put it in there, but I will think of something! I promise, but for now you are going to have to put up with a little bit of Claire and Michael. Sorry! Like always sorry for any spelling mistakes and stuff that doesn't make sense. Anyways, onwards with the show ;) Gabbie xx**

Claire:-

What was I doing?! I don't love Shane anymore. He had sex with my best friend behind mine _and _Michael's back. As for Eve, I have no respect for her. None at all. This brings on the question: did Shane ever love me? All the times he said he loved me did he lie? Did he always have feelings for Eve and just tried to cover it up by being me?

I only noticed I was crying when Michael came you behind me, wrapped one huge arm around my waist and and the other to my face to wipe away my tears.

"Hey Dolly Daydream, what you crying about?" Michael asks from behind me. Wow, he knows how to make a girl feel wanted! I can see why Eve liked him for so many years _and then _went out with him. Aww, shame she lost him, but to be honest, nobody forced her to sleep with Shane.

"Just thinking about some stuff." I mumble knowing that he can hear me perfectly with them vampire ears.

"Shane and Eve?" He questions into the top of my head.

"How did you even guess?"

"Your heart rate always increases by about 5% when you think about them." He states like it is the most natural thing in the word.

I turn around to face him, silently raising my eyebrows and and wrapping my arms around his chest.

"What?" He whines. I just place a smirk on my mouth and look deeply into those giant blue things that he calls his eyes.

"It's just something you pick up with all these vampire senses, you actually learn a lot about people." He says silently rubbing his thumb against my back.

"What else do you know about me then?"

"Well all I know is what used ti have was when you was human but I knew that when you used to think about Shane and Eve your heart rates went up by about 5%, That when you see the colour red your heart rate raises even more because you automatically think It is blood, yummy! Urm, that when you look at puppies your eyes get bigger in amazement. Your period used to last for 5 days and is always between the 19th and 24th of each month. Urm, That when you fall asleep you always think about being hugged by somebody and actually in your sleep you always, always dream about having children of your own running around in the living room playing with each other."

Okay that was just plain scary. But he did get everything right, even the stuff I didn't want him to even know about he knew everything, and got it right. Can other vampires read other vampires minds? I hope not, he would know about all the stuff I have been thinking about, all the stuff about _him. _

"Okay, I can explain all of that." I demand as Michael chuckles quickly.

"That will be interesting to hear."

"Okay for the Shane and Eve thing I probably don't have to explain myself because I know you feel that same way as me. I am so used to seeing blood, especially when it's not in your mouth and actually coming out of a person's wound, my inner vamp comes out and I do start to worry. You must feel the same way about little puppies, especially one of the ones that are slightly fat and have long ears! C'mon who wouldn't love 'em? The fact that you knew pretty much everything about my period just freaks me out and I am going to need time to get over that. I love cuddles, especially in bed, because you're both tired and it's just; you probably know what I am talking about. And I think almost _everybody_ has wanted a child in their life, and a few months ago I thought if either me or Eve got pregnant, to your right partners, obviously, that it would bring us all together somehow." I wanted to stop there but I just couldn't help myself. " If I was the mum then I though you would be the best uncle in the world, you know you always have the really cool ones that constantly make you laugh and are just overall brilliant, but I know you treat the baby just like you would if it was Eve's. I would have thought Eve would have the baby constantly been in her arms and Shane would have been one of the most over protective dads in the world but he would be brilliant at making sure that baby was okay."

That was probably the longest thing I have ever said to Michael. I realised we were still stood there, Michaels arms around my waist and my arms around his chest. I looked into his eyes, they were the same as they have been for year, but right here, right now, they looked so different. Like I had never seen Michael before. He looked totally different.

"Michael, tell me what you are thinking right now." I demand not trying to sound too harsh though. He eyes glistened slightly as they began to fill up with water.

"And if Eve was pregnant, with my baby, I would be a dad, you would be the best aunt in the world and Shane would treat it like his own and Eve and I would be happy together." He stuttered out and a silent tear fell down his face.

"Michael I know this totally isn't the moment but there is one question I have always wanted to ask but I have never known how."

"Shoot." Michael steps back and wipes the tear away with the back of his hand.

"Can vampires have babies?" Why am I always so curious? And then he burst out laughing. His laugh was different to Shane's, more graceful. Actually everything about Michael is different. I mean beside the obvious different hair colour, they looked pretty much the same. But he had a completely different outlook on life. He only used violence when necessary and only then if somebody he loved was in danger. Shane used violence for fun, to make him look manlier, but I didn't think it did, it just made his look rock solid, like he had no emotion.

"It depends." Michael perks up, interrupting my chat with myself.

"On what?"

"Well if the vampire is male than, yes, as long as the female is human and has an active uterus. But the other way roundis actually possible, but Myrnin is working on that. Actually, oh never mind."

"What, come on what was you going to say?" I ask with a smirk on my face, I know he is uncomfortable; I just like to annoy him.

"Actually, Amelie told me that she wanted to test out this theory, and she said I had to do it. She did say that I could choose the female human but I refused to do it anyway."

"Why?"

"It's like 21 questions in here! Because she told me that it couldn't be Eve, she said that Eve was not suitable enough to do it. Amelie even gave me a deadline and said if I don't find somebody she will choose for me, but what most people don't know about me is that I am one of the most stubborn people in the world, good luck getting me to do anything I don't want to! Anyways, I wanted to make it all meaningful and everything, and I wanted it to be with somebody I know, and the two girls I know more than anybody else are you and Eve. And I didn't want to put you in that position." The doorbell rang -_- Who the fuck could that be. Right now I was sitting on the sofa and Michael was slouching in his chair the way only boys can slouch. We both looked at each other and gave a silent nod.

We had practiced for this, we thought that one day soon Shane and Eve were going to come back, and we both knew that Michael could handle the situation better than I could so he went to answer the door with me peering over his shoulder, trying to get a better look.

"Ah, Michael, I believe it's time for a chat." I knew that voice anywhere, Amelie.

**Sorry this one is so long and sorry that it was literally Michael and Claire having one conversation, but I felt it was an important one, so hate me all you like! You can probably guess where I am going to take this story, but don't get too hung up on it! Anyways see you all soon (hopefully). Sorry but I keep forgetting Claire is a vampire and have had to make loads of changes to this chapter, so sorry if I missed any bits out!**

**Gabbie xx **


	16. Thomas Michael Collins

**Back! Miss Moi? Okay well I have a couple of people saying that they wanted to see what was happening with Shane and Eve's baby, so here it is! Urm, well I don't know about the thing that is wrong with Shane and Eve's baby (spoilers!) but I did look it up and found some stuff, anyways, here we go! Gabbie xx**

Eve:-

My baby. It happened to _my _baby. He wasn't well. He was born with a disease that I didn't know how to pronounce, but I didn't care. My little Thomas Michael Collins was ill. Pneumonia. Apparently it's just like a little cold and can be treated really easily with some special medicine.

I had never thought what it would be like to give birth and straight away have your baby taken away. Shane did his best to try and find out what was going on but they just said that they needed to make sure he was okay.

An hour later and a nurse came to us with a clipboard and some sheets of paper in her hands.

"You two must be the parents of Thomas Michael Collins. My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is, how is my baby boy?!" I probably was way out of line with that but, hey! I just had my baby taken away from me just after I gave birth. I think I am allowed to be a little snappy.

"Your baby is just fine Miss Rosser. We managed to catch the infection on time and he will be able to go home later today as long as he takes his medication regularly and isn't handled too much."

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! Did you hear that Shane? Thomas is going to be fine!" Jumping onto Shane may not have been the best idea after giving birth because we both toppled on the floor in a laughing heap. We got up to see the nurse still standing there looking at us with an amused look on her face.

"Would you like to see him?" the nurse assumes her answer and makes a gesture for us to follow her. Me and Shane clasp hands and Run to see our child. He was so beautiful. He looked just like Shane, but he had my eyes and my little nose. I reached into his baby crib thing and held him in my arms. He was so worth the pain.

"Hey, little man. You are so beautiful, you know that. You look just like your father." As I whispered this I looked up at Shane who had watering eyes. I only realised I was crying until I saw a little spot of water on my baby's head.

I had finally had my happily ever after. I had my baby, my man, out of Morganville and dreams that are yet to come true. I know deep down in my heart that I will love this baby with everything I have in my system. I just wish Michael and Claire were there to be Godparents ….

Michael:-

Life is good. 9 months of being without Shane and Eve has actually done me good. I have a record company producing a demo now and I have Claire. Claire is actually now my manager, she packed up her job with Myrnin with a lot of convincing of Amelie. She's really good at it too. I have had so much work in the past few months it's amazing. We still live in the Glass house together and we are so, so close. I know that deep down I love her, but I have no intention of telling her this, if she doesn't like me back then out friendship will be ruined, and I will be all alone, _again. _

Today is Eve's due date and I know I shouldn't be thinking about her or him but I just can't stop. I miss the warmth next to me. I know Claire is warm but from all the little hugs we have had, but I know she is the same temperature as me. Just to have somebody there would be nice. So that's when I decided to start operation: get Claire.

I thought the one of the best ways to get her attention was to use my body. I know that she loved Shane's abs and to be honest, his didn't even compare to mine. Hence, why I am walking down here without my shirt.

Claire's mouth almost dropped to the floor when she looked up from her Physics text book. I sat down on the other sofa and looked at the TV.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I ask Claire.

"A load of crap, you pick something." She grabs the remote control without even looking and throws it full vampire strength at my face. I catch it effortlessly.

"You missed." I smirk and Claire gives me the death glare.

"Well this time I won't." She whispers.

"Wha-"I am cut off by her Physics text book hitting me square in the face and hearing a light chuckle escape from Claire's mouth.

"You think this is funny?" I move my hand from my slightly broken nose. I clicked it back into place and gave her a glare and found her still smirking.

"Hey, Michael, do you and if I erm have my text book back?" She asks sweetly while battering her eyelashes at me.

"What this one?" I grab the text book that feel on the floor and stick it out to her. She gets up off the sofa and walks towards me. Just before she can grab it I jump up of the sofa and hold it up in the air, knowing that I am so much taller than baby Claire.

"Seriously Michael?" She whines and grunts; she jumps on to me and tackles me to the floor, also using her vamp strength. But as a result of being a vampire longer than her I am slightly stronger, so for about 20 minutes we are rolling on the floor fighting, but not serious fighting. To my dismay, she won. After getting her textbook back, hitting me on the head with it then walking into the kitchen, satisfied with her win.

I sit on the sofa and she comes in and throws a bottle of blood in my direction. Because we both like different types of blood we have different coloured bottles, she has her orange ones filled with AB positive, while I sit there with a yellow one filled with O Negative. She sits next to me on the sofa and snuggles in to my chest.

"Hey, I bet you can't run upstairs, completely change clothes and come back down in less than 10 seconds." I say to her. She looks up at me and raises her eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge Mr Glass?" She questions I simply nod. She gets up, stretches her legs and looks at me.

"Get that timer ready Glass, what do I get if I win? More importantly what do I get if I lose?"

"Your choice but you have to pick now."

"Okay, if I win you have to go outside, when it's dark, in just your underwear and run down the road for 5 minutes, and if I lose, Urm, I will go outside, in my underwear and run down the road for five minutes. Deal?" I nod my head and get up the timer on my phone.

"Ready go!" I see her run vamp speed up the stairs.

"Back, stop the timer." I stop it and it reads '09.73'

"Fuck yes! In your face Fang boy, get ready to go out!"

So that's how I had to run outside in my underwear, tell Amelie she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and sit on Oliver's lap. However, Claire had to kiss Oliver for 20 seconds, go to my next concert in some trousers and only her bra and do all cooking and washing up duty for the next two weeks.

After writing all these down, we looked at each other and started laughing. The next thing I know we are on the sofa kissing, and God, it was the best thing ever.

"I love you Michael"

**I think I am going to do a time skip in the next chapter because I don't know about you guys, but I know that I am getting bored of writing this! Please please review, it means so much! Let me know if anybody wants a shout out or anything! **

**Love Gabbie xx**


	17. 17 Years Later

**Okay for this chapter I'm going to give you a time skip and tell you how everything is! **

**Love Gabbie xx**

**Eve: 36 years old.**

**Shane: 36 years old.**

**Michael: 37 years old (looks 18)**

**Claire: 34 years old (looks 17)**

**Thomas Michael Collins (Eve and Shane's child): 17 years old.**

**Joshua Sam Glass (Claire and Michael's child): 14 years old.**

**Gracie Eva Glass and Henry Shane Glass (Claire and Michaels twins): 11 years old.**

Michael:

So you want to know what's happened in 18 years. Well where do I begin? I will make a list for you.

I have 3 children, Joshua Sam Glass, Gracie Eva Glass, and Henry Shane Glass.

I'm married and still living in Morganville

I have a signed record contract and I have been on tour quite a few times.

I'm married to a very beautiful vampire, her name? Claire Glass, Well her name was Claire Danvers.

We all live together in the Glass house in Morganville.

Our children are all human, even though me and Claire are both vampires. Clever Claire found a way to make it all work.

Myrnin died 6 years ago. Claire was very upset but after stopping working with him quite a few years ago, she got over it quite quickly.

I haven't spoken to Shane and Eve in 17 years.

It would be nice to say that I miss Shane and Eve but if they hadn't of gone all those years ago then I wouldn't of been with Claire, I wouldn't of had my three beautiful children and I wouldn't be in the position I am in now.

I know Eve and Shane are due back within the next six months, which is why I am panicking a little bit. What if they expect to stay here? There are no empty rooms as Claire insisted that Gracie had her own space and that a 14 year old boy also needed his own space. Me and Claire share my room, Josh has Shane's old room, Henry has Eve's and Gracie has Claire's.

People say that they can tell Joshua is my son; he looks exactly the same as me, and even plays guitar as well. Henry looks like Claire but with my blond hair and blue eyes. He is extremely academic as well. Gracie is just Gracie; she looks like me but has the exact same personality as her mum. She is beautiful but is very clever at the same time. I can tell you now that everybody will want to be her boyfriend, but I'm not having any of it. Claire says I am way too protective of Gracie but I know how teenage boys think, hell, I still look like one!

Claire looks the same as always, absolutely stunning. She has grown her hair out quite a lot and now hangs just about her waist. Claire owns her own fashion company now and mostly works from home. I am still a musician and I have had lots of sales so we are quite well off.

Claire:-

_You have one new e-mail._

My phone does have the tendency to completely freeze if I don't look at my emails.

_To: ClaireBearGlass_

_From: EveCollins_

_Dear CB, 17 years and we are on our way home soon. I know we haven't had any contact for so many years but I need to speak to you about something. Me, Shane and Thomas need someplace to stay when we get there, so Amelie has booked us into the hotel while we get out own place and sign up Thomas for TPU, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us three for dinner, we are actually coming back in a week because we don't want Thomas to miss the start of the term! I completely understand if you don't want to meet up with us, it is a lot to ask, I just want to see you again and I know Shane does too. _

_Love Eve xx_

"Michael!" I shout. Within two seconds he is by my side, all of the children are at school so we don't have to worry about any of them knowing about this. I slowly read the email out to Michael and his eyes grew wider as I got to the end.

"Michael tell me what to do!" I shout at him while running into his embrace. Tears escape my eyes as I press my face into his solid chest.

"Claire, Claire! Calm down honey okay? Tell Eve that we will meet them and Shane with their child at the restaurant and tell them that we are bringing Joshua, Henry and Gracie too. We all need to be adults about this and we need to let the children know what happened all those years ago. Okay? I will help you message Eve back."

_From: ClaireBearGlass _

_To: EveCollins_

_Eve, _

_It will be a pleasure to meet you Shane and Thomas next week; we shall book a table for you three and us five for Friday next week. Hope you can make it._

_Claire and Michael._

"Now we only have to tell the children about our past and tell Josh that he can't kick Shane's arse for upsetting his mummy." Michael whispers in my ear.

"Okay, but they don't come home in three hours, what we going to do until then Michael?"

His eyes darted up to the celling, just about where our room was and gave me a slow smile. He stood up and tugged me up the stairs into our bedroom.

2 hours later we were tidying the house downstairs, making tiny sarcastic comments to each other. He walked into the kitchen and comes back and lobbed a yellow bottle at me.

"Hey dumbass, wrong bottle genius."

He looked down at his bottle and stopped drinking immediately, he pulled a disgusted face as I threw the yellow one at him and he threw the orange one.

"Ugh, yours is far too sweet." He complained.

"Just like me then." I stopped drinking for a second and smirked at him.

"Okay that's it." He out down his bottle and ran full vamp speed at me. He tackled me on the floor and started tickling me. _Oh hell no. _The tackling went on for god knows how long until we were interrupted by our son shouting at us.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Josh screams from the front door.

"Language young man!" Michael shouts back at him. "And your mother here was being extremely disrespectful so I decided to punish her."

"Oh god guys, get a room seriously. I don't want to hear you two making another brother or sister though so keep it down." And with that he stormed up the stairs.

"Are we actually that loud?" Michael whispers in my ear and I start to laugh.

**You lucky people! Two updates less than an hour apart! Anyways, I really wanted to do a time skip so next chapter will be the reunion! Stay tuned! And a shout out to GlassHouseGang and FictionalCharactersAreBetter for their support!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	18. Cheaters

**I hope everybody liked the time skip thingy; I was getting really bored with! By the way my laptop is almost broken and I have to take it in to get fixed. So I will try and update from my phone for after this chapter so it will be a bit bad, and a bit badly spelled. Pre warning! Anyway hope you enjoy! **

**Love Gabbie xx**

Thomas:-

We're fucking moving! Why?! Fucking mum and dad, saying that they wanted to go and see their old friends, what about their new ones? There must have been a reason that mum and dad moved away from their old friends, maybe they were bitches. Who knows? I don't want to move schools, I have my friends here.

I'm pretty much the tallest person in college at the moment, and from the pictures of my dad I have seen, I look just like him. I'm one of the most popular boys and I have my player status. Mum and Dad don't know about this but I have been out with almost every girl from college and my high school. Some of them even showed me how much they liked me, if you know what I mean ;) and it's just the way I like it. I get everything I want, no strings attached. (Well the girls try and call but I just send them a text saying that they weren't the one for me.) Well at least I get a new bunch to make victims of Thomas Collins love.

"Dad, why we moving?" I ask my dad. He is trying to get some stuff off the top of the kitchen cabinets, making it all fall on his face.

"Because we have to go to see our friends, and somebody wants us back." He replied softly, without looking into my eyes.

"Dad, why did you leave? Honestly, I'm a big boy now." Sarcasm ringing in my tone.

"You really wanna know?" I nod my head in silent acknowledgment.

"Okay well before we moved here we lived in Morganville, where we are going to now. Me and your mother were living in the same house. We lived with two other people and as you know, we have tremendous pasts. We both had different partners then and your mother was almost engaged to a man called Michael Glass. Michael was my best friend for many years and we were so close. Then he changed, and I didn't like what he become. But I was still his best friend and I didn't want to leave him for that. I was with a girl called Claire Danvers. She was about two years younger than us but she was incredibly smart. I mean like super nerdy. Everything was all fine and we were all happy until I started to have feelings for your mother. Luckily she had them too and we started to have an affair behind Michael and Claire's back. I no way I am saying this was the right thing to do but we actually conceived you in this time. So once Michael and Claire found out about us, by catching us in the act, we left Morganville and never looked back."

I was speechless. My mother and father were both cheaters, both heart breakers. And the reason was me.

"I-I-I was a mistake. I was the reason you moved away?" I choke out trying not to cry.

"No! No, never! We both love you so much and you were the best thing that ever happened to me and mum! How could you ever-"

"I don't want to hear any of it dad!" I shouted at him and grabbed my keys and stormed straight out the door.

Eve:-

Walking down the road and finding your 17 year old son crying on the pavement is not an everyday occurrence.

"Hey, Thomas, what wrong honey?" I bend down on my knees and try and see his face. Being just like his father, he stayed where he was not moving at all. I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Get away from me." He muffled through his arms and tears.

"What have I done sweetie?"

"You're a lying cheater, who made me by accident during an affair with your almost husband. You are worse than me and all those girls. Fuck off for god's sake!" He shouts the end bit and walks away down the road. I start to cry myself and run all the way home.

I find Shane sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at the standby television.

"What did you do?!" I scream at him slamming the door.

"I didn't mean to upset him! HE asked why were moved away and he said HE was a big boy now and that HE wanted to know what went on! He obviously took it the wrong way!" he shouts back standing up.

"Did you know I found him crying in the fucking street Shane? He told me to fuck off and said that we were dirty cheaters and that we done worse than he does to them other girls." Lowering my tone got Shane to realise that he was truly upset.

"What do you mean worse than all the other girls?"

"You tell me Shane, I just hopes he isn't a mini you when you were 17." I'm actually scared, Shane was an arse in high school and he only changed when he finally met Claire who led him into my arms, and as far as I know, he hasn't been with anybody but me.

"Come on, let's go find him." Shane grabs his keys and I follow him out the door.

Michael:-

How we going to tell them what happened, I have just got a text from Shane, who hasn't text me in years saying that when he told Thomas about why they went away and everything, he thought he was a mistake and ran off crying, and he turned out to be an exact replica of 17 year old Shane. Oh goody, dinner is going to be good…

All of the children stormed into the house from school with Claire closely behind the little ones.

"Kids, sit down, we need to have a little talk…"

**Dun dun dun! I think Josh is my new favourite character so I want to include him a little bit more! So this chapter maybe a bit pointless but I quite liked writing it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	19. Truth Comes Out

**Okay well I started writing a chapter and then I got some reviews saying that they wanted to see how the children took it so here we go!**

**Love Gabbie xx**

Claire:-

I know that we have to tell them soon, but I can't bring myself to do it. All I know is that Michael is going to tell them when I get back from picking up the younger ones from school. I know I should support Michael with this because he had the same thing happen to him, and he was going to ask Eve to marry him that night. But Michael being the God he is, he took it all in his stride after a little while, I envy him so much. He always used to say stuff like 'Look on the Brightside, if this wouldn't of happened, we would have never of found each other' and 'I don't care what happened in my past, I only care about my future and my family.'

"Kids, sit down, we need to have a little talk about something very serious." Michael calls from the hallway and we all file into the living room one by one.

"There is something going on and we all need be big and grown up about this okay?" Michael asks and looks at the twins who nod in agreement.

"Okay well a very long time before all of you were born, me and your mum were living here with two other people, another boy and girl. We were both in a relationship with the other boy and girl. I was dating a girl called Eve and Mum was dating a boy called Shane. We were both happy until they were told to move away and we weren't together anymore. And so they are coming back, after 18 years and we need you to be extra nice to Eve and Shane and anybody else okay?" all children nod in response.

"Right, okay then I is going upstairs. See you all later." Josh stated and padded up the stairs.

"Michael, we need to tell him what actually happened." I did one of my whispers that I knew that only he could hear.

"I know Claire! It's just sort of hard when I don't get any help in explaining it all!" He snaps back at me. He is never angry at me.

"What wrong with you!" Raising my tone to a normal whisper. Henry and Gracie are in the Kitchen anyway.

"I'm all fine and dandy Claire! It's just that I have to explain this sticky situation and you are no help at all! Just because I always say stuff to try and make you feel better doesn't mean I always think it's true! It hurt me as well Claire, I was going to propose to her!" He shouts at me. He has never done that before, ever.

"So when you said that I made your life so much better and that you so glad you found me you were lying?" I whisper ever so quietly, tears streaming down my face.

"No of course I didn't mean that! You know I love you and the children more than anything! It's just hard for me too." He confirms "Claire, is it your time of the month?" Michael asks.

"No it isn't!" I scream and walk up the stairs. I run into our room and lock the door and sit on the bed, tears still pouring down my face. A knock at the door steps me from out of my trance.

"Fuck off Michael!" I scream throwing my pillow at the door.

"Mum, it's me, Josh." Oh shit. I run to the door and answer it; I am immediately wrapped in his embrace. After about 10 minutes later Josh asks me the dreaded question

"Mum, I know what went on years ago. You were with Shane and Dad was with Eve, Eve and Shane cheated on both of you with each other then got send away and was told they had to come back when their baby was 18." I was stunned, how did he even know about this!? "Mum, I can see it in your eyes, don't ask how I know, I just do okay?"

I smiled down at my little boy as he told me it was all going to be okay.

Josh:-

After my encounter with a very emotional mother, I went to go and find my dad. He was down in the basement just sitting on the floor, looking nowhere.

"You fucked up this time." I say and sit down next to him knowing that he wasn't going to comment on my language. Whenever he and mum fight, the both don't care what I say, hell, they don't even care what I do.

"Have you seen your mum?" He asks me.

"Yeah, she's crying, still, and when I knocked on the door she thought I was you, so she told me to fuck off, well you, I don't know. Then I told her that I know all about what happened."

His head slowly turned and his eyes locked to mine.

"You know?" I slowly nodded my head and got a letter out of my back pocket.

It was a letter that came in the post addressed to mum and dad, but I knew it was something special, so I opened it.

_Dear Michael and Claire,_

_I am Thomas, Thomas Michael Collins and I need to tell you something. I am sorry that I ruined your life. I know that my mum, Eve, was in a relationship with Michael, and that my dad, Shane, was in a relationship with Claire. I know that I am the reason that all you got hurt. My mum and dad conceived me behind your back and then left you alone. Sorry, but we are coming back soon and I just wanted to pre warn you that mum and dad will be in a shitty mood. Thank you for not hating me though can't wait to meet you._

_Thomas._

As he read this, his eyes grew wider and his fangs started slowly going down. I was never scared of my mum or dad when they were like this, it didn't bother me at all either.

"Don't show this to your mother, and you shouldn't have opened that. Just don't do it again." And with that he stormed up the stairs.

**Sorry for the late update! I have been watching Glee, and then saw I was in the background of 'My Big Fat Gypsy Christenings' so I have been a little bit happy lately! Sorry for any bad spellings or stuff!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


	20. What A Delight

**Well I am really getting into this so I'm going to update, again. I hope it's not boring you but I am going to do the reunion chapter now so I hope you enjoy!**

**Love Gabbie xx**

Claire:-

2 hours. I was going to meet Shane, Eve and Thomas in 2 hours! I wanted to look my best because I already know they are going to recognised that I have hardly aged in 18 years. Shit, Shane is going to hate me for being a vampire! Actually, I don't care. He walked out for 18 years to raise a child with my best friend that he created while he was in a relationship with me. Fuck him.

I dressed in a black dress that reached my knee knowing that I was actually in my mid-thirties and have three kids. I straightened my hair and left it loose around my waist. Michael dressed in semi-formal wear. He even bushed his hair! Usually me and Michael don't have tonnes of time to ourselves due to both being Amelie's pets, vampires and have three children! Me and Michael decided to get one child dressed and ready each and told Joshua to get ready on his own. I picked out Gracie a little dress and cardigan and brushed her blond curls. She insisted on a flowery headband in her hair.

I come downstairs to find Michael, Josh and Henry sat on the sofa talking about something or other. When Michael saw me he stood up and come over and kissed me. I heard little disgusted noises coming from Josh, Henry and Gracie but I didn't care.

"You look delicious!" Michael whispered loud enough for me to hear. I started giggling.

"Don't look too bad yourself Mr Glass."

"Why thank you Mrs Glass."

By the end of our conversation all of the children were extremely quiet. I look round and saw all six eyes looking at me.

I walked over and took my phone in my hand. I had a text from Eve saying that she will meet us here because apparently Morganville has changed and she doesn't know where this new restaurant is.

"Get ready to go my dear Children." I hear Michael from behind me.

"Whoa slow down, they said they are coming here in ten minutes."

Michael silently raises an eyebrow at me and we have a silent conversation like we do when the children are around. Well almost silent. We whisper so quietly that only vampire senses can pick up. It's great for getting stuff around the kids.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael whispers form across the room.

"Too late now, anyway, I want to see how Thomas turned out like."

After a little argument later we are snapped out of it by the door bell ringing.

"Now, you all have to be very nice okay?" Michael says to Josh, Henry and Gracie and they all nod in agreement.

Michael walks to open the door and I stay inside with the boys and Gracie. He opens the door and I hear Eve shouting

"Hey!" She jumps on Michael and he stumbles back a bit from the surprise impact.

"Hey, do you want to come inside?"

After I hear a deep voice introduce himself as Thomas, they all start chatting in the hallway.

"You haven't changed the house at all!" That's Shane; I bet he looks the same as before.

"Michael where is Claire?" Eve asks.

"I'm in here!" I shout and Henry nestles into my chest, he is quite shy.

I see three people walk into my living room followed by Michael. Eve looks so different! She has ditched all the Goth gear and now wears plain cloths and a minimal amount of makeup. Shane looks the same but has shorter hair, I can't tell if it suits him or not and the third is a boy nearly as tall as Shane and looks just like the Shane I feel in love with 18 years ago.

"Claire Bear!" Eve screams at the top of her lungs and wraps me in a strong perfume blanket. I felt so good to have her back. After everything she was, and still is my best friend.

"Who are these little people then?" She asks me with her eyes brows raised.

"Well this is Joshua Sam Glass and he is 14, and these are our twins Gracie Eva and Henry Shane Glass." Michael steps in for me, knowing that this little meeting has taken its toll.

"Well this is Thomas Michael Collins." Shane says gesturing toward the really tall boy.

"Hello Tom." I say and give him a hug. He was a little stiff at first but he did feel like Shane and eve combined, funny really.

"Come on Claire, I don't want you leaving me for him." Michael said in one of our secret voices that only I can hear. And his tone was deadly serious.

"Don't worry Michael." I whisper back and detach myself from Thomas. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Eve Thomas, I think we should leave now." Shane said quietly.

"Why?" I asked him, looking directly in his eyes for the first time in 18 years. All I could see was the anger and hate. Before I knew it I ran over to him and vampire speed and slapped him. I heard Eve scream and Gracie run into the arms of Josh. I went to slap him again but I felt Michael pull me away.

"You bastard, you don't like that I'm a vampire do you?" Struggling to get out of Michaels firm grip around my waist. I rarely get angry but when I do, I go full out. Only Michael is the one who seems to get me out of it, and event that takes a little while.

"I can't help that you have become a blood sucking freak who has mutant, freaky children with another leech." Shane bitterly responded.

Oh that's it; even Michael went for him now. I want to kill him. I could see that Henry and Gracie were crying their eyes out into Josh's chest who also had tears in his eyes.

I bent down on my knees to the floor and opened my arms. Gracie and Henry came running in and Josh just stood there looking horribly shaken.

"Its okay, don't you dare listen to Shane, he is a horrible man who daddy will tell off later. Go upstairs for a sec okay?" Speaking of daddy, I better go get Michael.

Michael and Shane were rolling around on the floor desperately throwing punches in the other person direction. The children slid past them and run up into Josh's room.

"Don't you dare say that about my family!" Michael screams as Shane throws a punch

"You shouldn't have had one with that!" He screams back.

I walked into the middle of the fight, knowing that Michael would stop if the thought I was going to get hurt. Eve and Thomas just stayed in the corner and Eve turned into Tom's chest, not daring to look at what going on.

"Shane get out of my house and never, ever comeback, and if you ever dare say anything about my family ever again, I swear down to god, I will drink all of your blood in your sleep. Got it?"

**Oh, next chapter I can't wait to write. Love Gabbie xx**


	21. What You Don't Know Won't Hurt

**Okay, well some people have asked to see what happened from Shane Point of view but I sort of have something else planned so sorry! But I will include a bit of Shane.**

**Gabbie xx**

Josh:

Mutant freaky children. It didn't hurt me as much anymore, I got used to the pain. Everybody knows at my high school about my vampire parents, and I get quite a lot of shit from it. I just wish people would understand that I'm actually still human, and I still have feelings.

It started about a year ago, all the names.

It started with people finding out my vampire parents. I always kept my home life private to everybody else; I kept up my own little barrier. I don't know how somebody found out but they just did, and they went big on telling everybody about it.

I can't explain what happened to me, it hurts too much to think about it, to even replay the beating in my mind. Yeah, you heard me right, the beatings. The boys that I called my 'friends' now beat the crap out of me for being human, and having vampire parents. I don't know what to think anymore, maybe I am just wrong, and maybe I shouldn't have been created, maybe I am a monster.

There is also another thing, it's a big thing and it's something I could never tell anybody. I don't even think my parents could handle it. I like boys instead of girls. I can't change, even if I tried, which I have. I could never tell anybody this, everybody would hate me, and everybody would treat me differently. I'm still the same; I'm still Josh Sam Glass. I can't even think about what my dad would say if I ever told him.

So that's what gets me here. To the park after school every day, and to the scars. I have a rule, one cut per name I am called. So today that's four. I always do it at the top of my leg, where nobody will ever see. I go to the park because with having two vampire parents would get me caught immediately. That's why I always get home about ten minutes late, but whenever I get home, I always have tears in my eyes.

Mum and Dad usually get home at about half five and they both bring my sister and brother with them. Except Tuesdays, when mum and dad both have the day off with each other, so I have to get my brother and sister from school.

I walk into my empty house, enjoying the silence. Unlike my parents, I quite like the quiet, it's peaceful. Dad can't stand it, if it is quite for more than about 20 seconds, he will get out his guitar and start playing, and it's quite annoying actually. Mum either starts humming a tune, naming every single element from the periodic table, in order, or gets out a pencil and starts sketching out another dress design.

"Hello?" a familiar voice comes through the door.

"Hey?" I reply back.

"What's up Josh?" Dad asks, sitting on his chair, with a sports bottle in his hand. I hate it when he runs.

"Nothing, I'm going upstairs, bye." I jump off my seat, not wanting to chat with my dad, and not wanting to explain the tears starting to pick in my eyes.

Shane:-

Disgusting. How could she do that to me! I know I cheated on her and that I left her and blah, blah, blah, but I didn't think she would get over me that quick. I would be wrong to say that I still didn't love her, I mean I haven't seen her for 17 years and I am married to Eve, but I these feelings every now and again that she is going to leave me, dumping me with Tom. I know he is 17 but he does jack shit!

Michael was my best friend, the one I relied on, but he stole Claire. Yes I do remember that I did leave her and that but I would have thought, if they loved us that much, they would have waited for us.

I have told Eve about this and she said that I was being unreasonable. Bullshit.

I'm going to talk to Claire about what she did, and tell her exactly what I think.

Walking into her office in the centre of Morganville was really strange. If you would have told me 17 years ago that Claire would be fashion designer, I would have laughed. She was a quiet little thing that didn't care what people thought of her and used to sing the periodic table to herself, I mean who would do that!

"What do you want Shane." Claire practically growled from her desk, not looking up from the drawings in front of her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

"Excuse me?" She looks up, meeting my gaze.

"Well you said that you loved me, and that you would love me forever. When I left you and your dirty little fangs snuck its way into Michael's mouth. If you did love me you would have waited for me." I explain in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You are the most vile creature to ever walk this earth! You wanted me to wait for you for 17 years, so you could come back and make me watch you still be married to Eve! I am the happiest I have ever been with Michael, and he makes me feel something you never made me feel! He makes me feel loved! He makes me feel like I can be whoever I want! He made me what I am today, he made me become me, and for that, I love him. He is so good with our children, and if you would open your eyes even slightly, you would see that they are completely normal. I know what you are, you are just jealous that I found a better man and that I love him way more than I ever loved you!" And with that she stormed out the room.

Bitch. I wasn't jealous! I started looking round her office, it was huge! I guess with Michael's famousness and her making about £1,000 a minute would help with the cost of everything. God they must make millions remind me to ask Michael the next time I speak with him. I wish –

She left her handbag. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Rooting through her handbag, I saw something, something I didn't expect.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry for the late update, I have been so busy!**

**Love Gabbie xx**


End file.
